Someday I'll Make Amends
by ExtraAnimeEndings
Summary: This is adventure beyond the FMA 2003 version ending. Don't ignore just because it's not Brotherhood. After the end what else happens? A lot! Al will reunite with Ed. But a mess gets bigger. And 3 OC's will be mixed up in it all! No uncannon ships. Fullmetal cursing nothing else bad. Truth will be incorporated. Oh and lots of violence and depressing stuff. Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1 Al meets a girl (NOT THAT WAY)

**Hello there, I'm Fir3danc3r! First extra ending for this account but not my first story! This will be for Fullmetal alchemist 2003 series. Hope you enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I just don't own it peeps.**

~Alphonse's POV

Ed has been gone for 2 months now. I don't remember why he was taken away from me, but Winry and teacher tried to fill me in. It's really awkward that I'm 10 and Winry is 16, but I will do my best to get Brother back! So that is why I'm out in this storm searching for a lead! ...

"BUT WHERE AM I?" I shouted to the sky. I decided to keep walking until I heard a footstep behind me.

"Show yours-" I started when everything went black.

~3rd person POV

Alphonse groaned as he tried to sit up. Once he was in an upright position he looked at his hand-! It was bigger, the size of a 15 year old's! And then it hit him. All his memories rushed back to him at once making his head spin.

"Woah there. Take it easy." A girl's voice said softly soothing his frantic mind. Al almost relaxed until he realized she was probably a threat. Alphonse jerked back and shrieked at the girl.

"Get AWAY from me!"

"Relax!" She replied annoyed rather than surprised.

"What do you want from me!?" Al questioned concerned.

"Nothing doofus! I helped you. You were injured and I restored your lost memory and time!"

"Wha-I mean-who are you!"

The girl just face palmed with a smack sound. _That sounded like it hurt!_ Al thought surprised.

"My name is Teja. I'm an alchemist, like you." Alphonse looked up and studied her. She had long blonde hair that looked like it was gold under the light in the room. It went all the way to her hips and covered her right eye. Her only exposed eye was blue-green and look soft with empathy -not pity- but hardened with sorrow. It was hard to tell her age but based on her slight amount of baby fat like Edward had, Al estimated she was about 12. She wore a regular shirt that was slightly ripped at the bottom and long pants with boots.

"You are observant I see." Teja smiled slightly reminding Alphonse of Ed.

"Sorry if I was staring..." He said sheepishly.

"Meh I don't care. But we need to leave soon. _They_ will be here soon."

"They?" Al was thoroughly confused.

"Nevermind I'll fill you in later. C'mon!" Teja grabbed two backpacks and Alphonse by the wrist and started to run out of the room. Once they were outside Al realized the 'cabin' he saw it was two stories tall and about three rooms wide.

"Hurry up! We have no time to lose." She said sternly practically dragging Alphonse along, "We need to meet up with some fri- ... -people I know. They can protect you while I take care of some business."

"I don't need PROTECTING!" Al yelled. It was out of character but he remembered his Brother gave himself up to get his body back, so he needed to do his part to bring his back home.

"Yes you do-" Teja interrupted his protesting, "Just shut up and be protected by someone other than your brother! He's not here! He will need you when he gets back!" Alphonse stared at her wide-eyed and slowly nodded. "Sorry for that outburst... it's just-" she shook her head, "Never mind let's go to Yous Well!"

 **Sorry! Short first chapter (like the missing Edward)! Don't worry Ed will show up next chapter. I will post next chappie today! I haven't edited so any mistakes please comment about it! Thank You!**

 **~Fir3danc3r**

 **(12-4-16 Edit)**

 **I meant tomorrow not today XD)**


	2. Chapter 2 It's still the beginning

**I meant to say tommorow so whoops. Complicated stuff will begin momentarily. Please wait for the disclaimer and stuff.**

 **By the way, Teja is pronounced Tay-huh. Not Tay-Yuh or Tay-Juh. TAY-HUH. Ok with that out of the way it's time for da disclaimer y'all. (Texans out there I'm sorry I know ur pain. I know we do not always say that. I'm Texan too!)**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine. If it was I'd be making more manga/anime instead of a fanfic.**

~Alphonse's POV

When she said we were going to Yous Well; I imagined hopping on a train all the way there. But NUUUUUUU... we had to freaking WALK there. I guess the camping wasn't bad. Just the walking. I'm not used to the stress. I feel really sorry for Ed when we were going on adventures. He must of had to endure this 'torture'. Teja seemed to be completely unaffected so I sucked it up and pushed onward. Finally, after two weeks of travel, we made it to the farthest town to the East. Wow, this really brings back memories.

~3rd person POVe

Al, being tired and wanting an excuse to stop for a few minutes, pleaded to go visit some friends at the only inn in town.

"Ok fine. Ten minutes, then we have to leave!" Teja rolled her eyes as Alphonse cheered. The duo split up, Al going to the inn and Teja going to meet her 'acquaintances'. The younger Elric brother found smiles and memories at the inn and when he introduced himself as Alphonse the owner's face lit up and called to the drinking men;

"Fullmetal's brother is here!" Then he turned to Al and whispered, "Finally outta that armor I see."

"Yeah!" Al beamed. Then Teja walked up and interrupted the chatting.

"Hello there, Teja! How long has it been, four years?" The owner smiled with recognition.

"Yup, four years alright. I'm afraid we have to leave, though. I do apologize." Teja said almost with a tune, like she had said that a lot in her life.

"No problem! See ya soon!" The owner called after them, as they walked away.

"That wasn't ten minutes!" Al complained, "And how do you know him?"

" _They_ are here and I need to get you to my acquaintances." Teja said with a little urgency in her usually masked voice. And then her soft face morphed into a frustrated face as she yelled, "RUN! I'LL FOLLOW JUST GET GOING TO THE NORTH SIDE OF TOWN!" Al turned his head back to look at her when he was 20 yards away. His eyes widened in fear and surprise as she was fighting ... _Things? Black blobs...? They look flat but fully dimensional at the same time!_ Al thought panicked.

Teja was fighting eight of them at once with two daggers with -string?- attaching them to her waist. First she was stabbing, next one of her daggers was knocked from her hand. She pulled on the string connected to it and it came flying back into her hand. Teja then threw her daggers in a circular motion that made them circle around her impaling and going straight through all the enemies surrounding, making them frazzle (glitch) out and disappear with a very high pitched wail that is barely registered by the human ear.

When Teja ran up to Al she calmly scolded him, "You shouldn't have stayed, but at least now you know the importance of getting to people who can protect you." Al just nodded because he was very shaken up.

"Why can't you protect me. You did a good job right there!" Al demanded being stubborn like Ed. (It's a good tactic to pull some info!)

"Because they won't come in little hordes like that again. After that wail, all of them will start rushing in to kill us." Teja explained, "And the big hordes will be about 20-30 of them."

"Why are they only coming after us? And how will this other person protect me better than you?" Al demanded very scared, but brave.

"We reek of the gate." She said with her back to him. She turned and met his eyes, "And it's two people protecting you. C'mon let's go meet them!" Her eye was sparkling at the prospect of meeting her 'acquaintances', so she pulled him like the first time they ran off. _I think her 'acquaintances' ARE her friends!_ Al thought happy that he finally figured something out about this mysterious girl who saved and changed his life the day they met.

 _But who are her friends?_

 **I promised Edward in this chapter so I'll give you a little of his POV.**

~Edward's POV

I opened my eyes to...?! Amestris!... _No... still Germany._ I moved to Germany after waking up in Munich with Hohenheim. So obviously the first thing I'd do was leave as soon as possible,; but I needed an excuse. So when I found an American scientist that thought he could get a rocket into outer space, that was my cue. He was moving to Germany so I thought I'd go there too.

Turns out not all of the machinery in this world was as advanced as I originally thought. They had no technology for prosthetics besides a plastic limb that couldn't move on it's own. So much for a better arm! I still had my pathetic replacement for Winry's amazing work; meaning it was terrible and could barely move. I sighed and started to get dressed.

"HEY SHORTY! Can you hurry up in there! We have to go to the census record soon and I will have to close the hotel! You have five minutes before I kick you out!" The hotel's owner's son, Alexander (Al's counter part in this world), yelled at me.

"GIMME A FEW MINUTES! Geez..." I yelled back trying to prevent myself from going on my "you called me short" rampage as Mustang started to call it before I left... _No... when I was taken away. I did NOT leave!_ Anyway, that was not tolerable in this world. Every time I do it, people would look at me like I needed mental help. (Which I probably do, but nobody could understand my real predicament) I finished getting ready and left, staring jealously and _this_ Al's body as I walked past, getting angered at myself for not being good enough to get Al's body back without leaving him. I abandoned him... Oh well. I will do everything in my power to get back there and I will NEVER give up on him.

"Al..."

 **Yay chapter 2 is done! Fun stuff. Also so tell me if anything doesn't fit. I want this to be as close to cannon as I can get for the timing and reasoning. Again and mistakes in grammar or punctuation and whatnot please help. This is a serious fic with a little humor shoved in somewhere later. I'll post las much as possible but no promises. Also most of my chapter will be around this long (kinda short -like Ed- but updated often) If you don't care, that makes sense since I'm pathetic. Anyway, I hope it is enjoyable.**


	3. Chapter 3 The Friends

**I'm back! (If anyone cares) I won't make excuses! Not like it matters.. Da disclaimer then I'm done. Oh and I feel like this is too fast paced. Oh well.**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously. I definetly don't own it. I'm a fan not a stealer.**

~Alphonse's POV

Well after seeing new enemies I'd say I'm more inclined to be protected now. And if Teja's friends are stronger than her, no worries! It's just a matter of getting there and finding out what I can about these mysterious people...

"OH MY-!"

~3rd person POV

"Damn it." Teja grimaced, "I thought I could hold out! I guess not..." Alphonse caught Teja as she fell over. Alphonse looked at her in confusion. Teja just glared at her right leg in frustration. Al followed her gaze and was shocked to see a giant puncture wound somehow 'glowing' blackness and oozing with enough blood to make even Edward pass out. But Teja didn't even show any pain in her expression.

"WHAT THE HELL!" Alphonse screamed at Teja, "Why didn't you say anything?!" Teja just rolled her eyes and tried to get up. Al held her firmly in his 15 year old arms and stood up. "There is no way I'm going to let you walk in that condition." Al said firmly as he started to walk in the direction they were originally going. Teja squirmed, protested, yelled, and waved her arms violently until she suddenly stopped, a smirk on her face.

"You don't know where we are supposed to go." Teja stared triumphantly at Alphonse who was suppressing a laugh. "What are you laughing at?"

"You don't have to walk to give me directions." Al told Teja wryly as the girl in his arms started spouting profanity that the Fullmetal Alchemist said often.

Teja had a slightly annoyed face as she demanded, "FINE! But you need to let me leave as soon as we get there-with no protests!" Alphonse couldn't argue so he kept walking; turning when she told him to turn and laughing at her futile attempts to escape his grasp.

When they finally arrived at her 'acquaintances' house, the sun was already starting to sink down the sky, causing a very pretty pink outline to illuminate around the house. The 'house' was two stories tall on the very outskirts of town. Nothing was abnormal in any way, much to Al's surprise.

"'Kay Al. Knock on the door!" Teja said with more enthusiasm than she meant to. Al knocked on the oak wood door and heard very feint footsteps come to the door. The door slowly freaked open, showing a girl with black hair and a purple streak in it wearing combat ready clothes, and flashing a long intimidating katana at her waist. She glance down up and down at Alphonse, who was still holding Teja in his arms. Her eyes hardened, seeming analyzing the situation until she unexpectedly doubled over from laughter.

"HEY KI! YOU BETTER COME SEE THIS!" The black haired girl shouted behind her, still laughing. Another girl emerged from the darkness of the hallway. She had dark red hair and also wore combat clothes. She looked at Teja and Alphonse and joined her companion with laughter.

"HEY SHUT UP! IT'S NOT MY FAULT HE'S SO STUBBORN!" Teja yelled at the giggling girls, "Anyway, Alphonse, this is Ren." Teja motioned the the black haired girl, "And this is Ki, which is short for Kikki!" And motioned to the red-head, "Now Alphonse, let me go." Alphonse put her down and they all walked inside.

"Soooooo..." Al tried to start a conversation as they walked down a hallway for about 13 meters until Ki stopped and turned to a door on the left.

"This is the living room. I guess we can converse in here." Ki opened the door exposing a large room with couches surrounding a table and book shelves covering the right wall, games on the left wall, and a mini-kitchen on the back wall. She walked inside like it was nothing, probably because she was used to it, with everyone else in tow. Alphonse then remembered Teja's injury and started to panic until he realized she really could walk with no problem.

They all sat down on the couches, relaxing while they still could. At that moment, Ren noticed Teja's wound. "Wow, getting sloppy I see." Ren noted.

"Yes, I didn't notice their presence until it was too late and they alerted me by attacking." Teja sighed and stood up, "Well, my mission is accomplished, now you have to protect him while I begin my other objective. And go ahead and answer his questions, just not the two we discussed."

"Hey, wait!" Al called grabbing the end of her shirt, "Shouldn't you be at least bandaging that up first?"

"Nah, I can do that later." She replied, hitting his hand away then saying something in a different language. The blonde stalked off down the hallway and exited the house. Alphonse turned around to Ki and Ren with horrified expressions on their faces.

"What?" Al questioned, "What did that word men?" Surprisingly, Ki answered with a shaky voice.

"It means goodbye, from where we come from."

 **Lol cliffhanger. I'm only ending her to stop at that cliffhanger. So Derp. And where do they come from? And what language was it in? And what is Teja's other objective? Is the author being an overreactive jerk? FIND OUT NEXT TIME ON: the next chapter. Duh!**


	4. Chapter 4 Inquiry and awkwardness

**3-Day late Christmas present. (Or Hanukkah if you celebrate that, or anything else really! :D ) This chapter is mostly question answering and backstory stuff, not the most interesting but it's necessary. I'm not one for long author notes so enjoy and skip my stupid disclaimer.**

 **Disclaimer: It's not mine. I get it. Also and references I make to anything else is not mine either.**

~Alphonse's POV

I just realized my stupidity. I didn't ask how or why Teja got me my memories and aged body. I just followed her blindly! Oh well, nothing I can do now except ask her friends.

~3rd Person POV

Alphonse stared at Ren and Ki's horrified faces in shock, a billion questions swirling in his mind, "So... I have eight more questions." They just looked at him expectantly, quickly recovering from shock, "One, do all of you know alchemy?" Both girls just nodded not trusting their voices, "Two, why are you helping us-me and my brother I mean."

Ki and Ren seemed to be having an argument with their eyes until Ren faced Al, "We -originally me and Ki but now we suspect Teja as well- have strange memories that randomly appear, not visions or dreams, but memories! We heard about the Fullmetal Alchemist and his brother so we decided to look for you. But we didn't find you until he was gone. And the only way you could help us was if you had your memories and plus," Ren waved her hand in front of her face dismissing the seriousness of her explaniation, "being in a younger body is weird and awkward right?"

"Ren!" Ki whined.

The black haired girl put her hands up in mock surrender, "Hey its true!"

Alphonse blinked awkwardly feeling like an outsider looking in, "Ok..? Three, how did you meet each other?" Ki was about to speak before Ren cut her off, "No fair! You got the interesting question to answer!" Ki just stuck out her tongue like an immature twelve year old. It was then Al realized that the trio of girls were all twelve-just below being a teenager, but still having a depth barely hidden in their eyes full of pain and sorrow-much like Ed, having to grow up too soon.

Ki began again, "The truth is, I was in the outskirts of Dublith when the Fire Nation-sorry couldn't help myself-Derps attacked. I fended one off until I literately back into Ren and Teja, who were both being attacked by their own Derp so we teamed up because only the Avatar-sorry again-three of us could stop them. Then we traveled all around Amestris where we had some bonding experiences etc. Anyway it was a total accident that I don't regret."

Alphonse was thoroughly confused at her words, _Fire Nation to Derps? Avatar to the three of us?_ But he decided to continue, "Four, where do you come from?"

"Can't answer." Both girls said in sync.

Al decided to check, "Ok... Five, how old are you and when did you meet."

"That's technically two questions but whatever." Ren complained, "We are all twelve and we met about.." she tilted her head up in thought, "About two years ago." Ki just nodded her head to confirm.

"Alright. Six-well seven, how many Derps can you fight without any problems?" Al said, still set on figuring these girls out.

"When it's just the two of us, it tends to be anywhere from nineteen to thirty-five depending on the location and time of day, but when we are here, the minimum is twenty-five." Ki said causally like it was no big deal, "And when Teja's with us we can fight about fifty." Alphonse's eyes widened at the large number gap between the duo fighting to the trio fighting.

Ren got up from the couch she was lounging on and grabbed a glass of water, "The highest I've beaten solo is eight and Ki's count is eight as well. I swear, Teja's a machine... she can beat eleven of those beasts-solo! And she doesn't even get more than a scratch or bruise... but she did today!"

The room was sielent trying to think why she would have gotten injured until Ki interrupted, "Wait! Today is October 3rd! She is always sloppy whenever this day rolls around. I mean, you said she only fought seven Derps today, right?" Al nodded to confirm. The three alchemists all sighed.

Alphonse was trying to remember why that date was familiar so he was startled by Ren dropping her necklace that was a gemstone, a deep purple Amethist, with a simple chain. He visibly flinched before asking his last question, "How often do attacks happen from Derps?"

"Every eight hours or so." Ren answered before Ki could open her mouth. As soon as she finished talking the house shook violently almost like an earthquake, but nothing fell over. Al looked around the room to noticing the detail about everything being bolted down-probably from expirence.

"Right on the dot!" Ki exclaimed as she and Ren stood up and dashed out of the house and started fighting the beasts. They leaped into the air pushing off on one another in a pattern only the two of them could pull of defeating the Derp effortlessly in a matter of minutes.

After they all were back inside on the couches again, Ren had a serious face asking Al the most vital question, "What should we do while Al is here? I mean fighting yes, but what sober do while we are waiting?"

Ki and Alphonse both face palmed before bursting out laughing. As soon as the giggles were suppressed, an awkward silence hung in the room. And then Alphonse's stomach rumbled extremely loud, breaking the small tension with more laughs.

"I guess I'll go make some food for our guest-" Ren started, being interrupted by Al.

"No! You are already protecting me so I can make food for you." He hesitated turning slightly pink, "If you show me your kitchen.." More laughs ensued before the girls led him to their kitchen.

^This was the general activities in the four days they spent together.^

~Meanwhile~

Teja was frustrated. She had already closed her wound but it pulsed with pain. Not that she wasn't accustomed to pain. She already deals with it 24/7 after all. But this was just annoying. It had only taken two weeks to get to Yous Well because of Alphonse, so getting back to her house was easily done in a day of running but her leg was killing her. Literally I might add.

So finally after two days, she made it to her house. As soon as she walked inside, everything went black. Or should I say white.

 **Haha gonna leave da cliffhanger lol. So everytime I write Derp, know it's the name of the black creatures. I had to think of something before posting this so I request that if you read this suggest a better name I can you (please make it meaningful like a name that means something in a different language or any name in English. Thanks!)**

 **Little Ed's gonna be back in business soon!**


	5. Chapter 5 It's all Edward

**I'm back! Finally. Not like anyone cares but, I got wrapped up in a story on a different account.**

 **Disclaimer: Still not mine. People would know if the story changed ownership if that's even possible.**

~3rd Person POV

There was that grinning bastard again. Teja glared defiantly at the god-like figure.

"Question," Teja started, Truth's grin turning into a confused frown, "Why didn't you show yourself to the 'stupid alchemists that need to be taught a lesson' in this dimension? You did it for the most similar dimension, so why not this one?"

Truth's many blurred voices echoed around her, "I was just doing an experiment. Seeing if my direct intervention changed anything, and it did considerably. But that world was very boring in the end so I just destroyed it,"

"Basically they defeated you and you didn't like that...Am I right?" the all-powerful white 'god' grimaced proving her hypothesis correct, "Anyway you know why I'm here so is it a yes or a no? And what is the price?"

"Fine you can go get Edward Elric!" Truth snapped, outright annoyed with Teja's intelligence, "But it will be a heavy price to pay for opening and closing the gate three times you know. Are you prepared?"

The girl scoffed, "Yes, I figured. Honestly, I assume that would be three favors from me for you?"

The immortal snorted, "Yeah and they won't be easy. After all, you two have some of the most powerful presences I've ever seen! Ciao little miss wanna-be!" Truth shouted as the girl was pulled into the gate.

* * *

~Edward's POV

"I _can't_ believe it! My last hope is squashed by that goddamned ignorant-AUUUUUGH!" I yelled into my pillow. I just got back to Alexander's hotel after a meeting with that idiot American. His goal is to GET into space. Not EXPLORE it... "AND HE DOESN'T EVEN KNOW THE GENERAL MATH EQUATION FOR THE FORCE NEEDED TO FIGHT AGAINST EARTH'S GRAVITY ALL THE WAY OUT OF THE ATMOSPHERE!" I screamed into my pillow again to muffle my rage because of the previous time I yelled out loud in the hotel. I shuddered. Last time, Alexander's sister, Olivia (this world's equivalent to Oliver), had cried making Alex come and kick me where it hurt.

I rolled over, my thoughts swirling around in my head. I had established that this world had a person for every person in my world, physically identical as Hoenhiem mentioned, but with the opposite personality and slightly different names. I also discovered that I couldn't do alchemy here. Not that it wasn't there. I still felt the energy flowing, but I am unable to manipulate it to flow through me more like I could normally, therefore preventing the energy required to perform alchemy from being gathered.

I closed my eyes and rested my left arm on my face, discouraged and frustrated. I leaned halfway off the bed and reached underneath it. I felt around until I found my trusty periodic table I copied down from a book in the library. It had more elements than Amestris had found, as well as creating a few elements in a lab that hadn't been found in nature.

I recited softly, "Hydrogen, helium, lithium, beryllium, boron, carbon, nitrogen, oxygen, florurine, neon, sodium, magnesium, aluminum, silicon, phosphorus, sulfur, chlorine, argon, potassium, calcium, scandium, titanium, vanadium, chromium, manganese, iron, colbalt, nickel, copper, zinc, gallium, germanium, arsenic, selenium, bromine, krypton, rubidium, strontium, yttrium, zirconium, niobium, molybdenum, technetium, ruthenium, rhodium, palladium, silver, cadmium, indium, tin, antimony, tellurium, iodine, xenon, cesium, barium, lanthanum, cerium, praseodymium, neodymium, promethium, samarium, europium, gadolinium, terbium, dysprosium, holmium, erbium, thulium, ytterbium, lutetium, hafnium, tantalum, tungsten, rhenium, osmium, iridium, platinum, gold, mercury, thallium, lead, bismuth, polonium, astatine, radon, francium, radium, actinium, thorium, protactinium, uranium, neptunium, plutonium, americium, curium, berkelium, californium, einsteinium, fermium, mendelevium, nobelium, lawrencium-"

I was interrupted by a bright purple glow on the ceiling of my room. It was an alchemical circle! And one I didn't recognize too! I quickly flipped the paper my periodic table was on and sketched out the design until a body appeared seemingly from within the circle and fell down to the floor with a resounding thud. I was positive Alex must have heard it so I dragged the mysterious person under my bed, covered her with my stuff, and pretended like I fell out of my bed.

Like I had guessed, Alexander had heard the noise and stormed up into my room. And when he entered he was pissed and about to scream at me until he noticed that I had 'fallen' out of bed. He took a few seconds to calm himself before speaking, "Pack. Your. Things. And. Leave!" He dropped some cash that I had paid in advance for my stay, "This is your _REFUND._ " Alex snarled like a beast on the word _refund_ like it was a preadator about attack his children.

I put my hands up in surrender and replied as calm as possible, "Okay! Okay. Give me an hour and I'll be outta here." He just nodded curtly and stormed right back out. I groaned, "Great. I have to find another hotel." I dragged the girl out from under my soon-to-be-vacant bed and removed the items I covered her with.

I flushed as red as my coat when I realized that in my haste to cover her, I threw my _dirty_ underwear on her face. And of course, with my luck, she chose that moment to wake up. She sat up, picked the underwear off her face in confusion and recoiled at the realization of what it was, throwing in straight onto my face.

After I removed it from my face, I opened my mouth the ask a question when she started talking. In a different language no less.

"Micsoda seggfej... Oh! Gomen'nasai! Ydych chi'n deall mi? Peut-être celui-là? Dieses?" She talked completely fluent in every language she spoke with a different accent for each one. I realized that the last one sounded similar to Amestrian. The strange thing is, when I came to this side of the gate, I immediately understood English even though I never learned it myself, but I didn't know any other language. Which is incredibly annoying. But that's not the point.

She finally tried the obvious, "English then?"

"Yep!"

"I'm surprised you don't speak German. While living in _Germany_ no less. That's just sad," she shook her headend then popped up like she just thought of something, "Oh yeah! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Teja!"

"And I'm Edward E-I mean Hoenhiem!" I stammered before asking the question in Amestrian, " _Do you know Amestrian? I highly doubt it but if you do, how can you use alchemy on this side of the gate?!"_

 _"Yes I know Amestrian. Seriously? 'Highly doubt it' I'm insulted! And I didn't use alchemy. The gate brought me here,"_ The blonde snorted.

"WHAT!"

"Oh, and you might want to start packing. You only have about... 45 minutes left, and I think it will take a while to clean this mess up!" She smirked.

I groaned, "Fine! But you get to tell me everything when we leave... wait how are you going to get out? It's not like you can just waltz outta here,"

"I'll figure something out," Teja winked.

"If you say so..." I replied nervously. _Something about her tone of voice tells me I should be worried..._

 **Yay that's the longest chapter I've ever written (kinda sad huh). Seriousness is gonna break out if anyone is gonna read the next chapter that will update at an undetermined time. Ciao!**


	6. Chapter 6 Those favors

**Back so soon! ILLUNIATI CONFIRMED!**

 **Here we go. Serious stuff is coming after this semi-comedic scene!**

 **Disclaimer: Have I ever tried to claim it as mine? No, so that's your answer.**

~Alexander's POV

 _I have HAD it with that bastard! Edward Hoenhiem is getting a bad word from me to all other hotels so he will have a bad time trying to get another place to sleep! Ha! He will regret ever getting on my nerves!_

I cleaned a dirty glass with a wipe just to satisfy the customers that I actually 'work hard' and heard a loud boom. I immediately thought of Edward and growled to myself. I started making my way upstairs until I heard a gunshot and froze.

 _This is NOT gonna be good..._

* * *

~3rd Person POV

A fifteen minutes before the hour was up, Teja climbed outside the window and left. She returned about ten minutes later by kicking her legs through the wall, making a loud booming sound. The blonde was wearing a completely black outfit with a black cape and black gloves as well as a mask that hid her face. You wouldn't even be able to tell she was a female. She grinned underneath the mask and pulled out a gun which she pointed near Ed, but obviously not aiming _at_ him.

She shot.

Edward flinched.

"My plan is in motion!" She cheered disguising her voice by making it a lower pitch that sounded natural and not forced, making it seem to anyone who didn't know better like she was a man. Edward was confused until it donned on him and his eyes widened as big as platters.

"No way!"

"Yes way! C'mon you scared? I'll explain on the way!" She grabbed him and slid down the railing waving her gun.

" _GET OUTTA MAI WAY AND NOBODY GETS HURT!_ " Teja threatened in German with a British accent using her 'male' voice to confuse the police in the aftermath.

Ed had decided it would be best to pretend to be unconscious and made no moves even though he wanted to see the look on Alexander's face to laugh hysterically at forever. Teja shot again with pinpoint accuracy, missing the hotel owner's face by centimeters. She dashed to the door with incredible speed and kicked it down while still running.

" _GET OUTTA DA WAY AND NOBODY GETS HURT!"_ She shouted again, shooting into the crowd on the streets to cause a panic. Ed cracked his eye open to make the 'kidnapping' seem more realistic when a brave man moved to block her way. Without hesitation, she pulled the trigger at point-blank range and he crumpled to the ground. Edward's eyes widened in horror and he started fake-struggling but actually meant it. He was terrified.

Teja hissed so only the 16 year old could hear, "That doesn't look realistic. If you're gonna do that then do it like you mean it!" The Fullmetal alchemist started wiggling so much that he thought she wouldn't be able to keep a grip on him. Much to his amazement, she did that and dash through the crazed crowd heading towards an alleyway.

The blonde turned the corner and slipped backwards, sliding on her back into a small hole in the wall, dragging Ed along with her. Despite the fact that the fall was about ten meters, Teja landed on her feet and brushed off her pants right before a short blonde toppled on top of her, knocking them both over. She sat up, pushing Edward off her back.

"Whelp.. so much for on the way. Sorry 'bout that. I had to do a little more action than I thought I would have to do. I guess this is rush hour here-" Teja said nonchalant until she saw the look on Ed's face and got serious, "Edward. I didn't kill that man. Or shoot him for that matter."

"Yeah, that man fell over because he felt like it!" The snarky alchemist said with bitter sarcasm.

"Nope," Teja said calmly.

"I saw it with my own eyes!" He retorted starting to get angered.

"Nope!"

"I'm not stupid or blind or deaf!"

"Nope!"

"WHY ARE YOU DENYING IT! I JUST SAW YOU SHOOT THAT INNOCENT MAN!" Edward practically screamed. Oh yeah. He was _PISSED._

"Nope!"

The Fullmetal Alchemist stood up and punched Teja in the face once. Then twice. Over an over, with an eighth one in there for good measure. "Now can you still deny it!" He spat.

"Nope!" The blonde smirked, "You are going to regret that. If you'll let me expl-" Edward punched her again. "-explain. Like I said earlier, I didn't shoot him. If you look at my gu-" Ed punched her again, "-gun. On the spot where your thumb rests there is a button that makes a gunshot sou-" Another punch came, making her nose start to bleed, "-sound when you press it. I was close enough to poke a pres-" another, less forceful punch came from Ed's left arm instead of his right one, "-pressure point that makes people go unconscious!" Edward almost punched again, but stopped short when he heard 'unconscious.'

"What?" Ed looked around for her gun and found the button. He pressed it and flinched when the loud 'bang' echoed around the 10 by 10 meter room, "Oh..." The Fullmetal Alchemist lowered his arm, "I... I'm so helpless here aren't I? Without Al..." He murmured, lowering his head.

"Nope," she said softly, with the same calming tone Trisha Elric had, "After all, you held on to the hope that you would get to see Alphonse again. And I will help you with that," Edward's head snapped up after a few seconds when he processed exactly what she had told him.

"But how-"

"Don't worry. We're going through the Gate of Truth," And with that, everything went black.

Or should I say white?

* * *

"Back so soon?" Truth smirked and then frowned, "What happened to your face?"

"Oh shut up! Yes I'm back so soon. Now bring us to Amestris!" Teja yelled at the god-like bastard, turning towards the gate with Edward. But when it didn't open, she whirled around and glared a million daggers at Truth, "WHAT THE HELL!"

"I'm afraid I'm pulling your favors in right now, little miss wanna-be. And Mr. Alchemist here is gonna have to go with you. Otherwise it's not equivalent. Your life forces are stronger than I thought so you have to add more on your part. So this is what I say. Just bring him with you on these favors and you'll be fine,"

Teja wanted to rip Truth's nonexistent face off, "THAT'S NOT EQUIVAL-"

"It's ok," Edward muttered to Teja, "I'll come with. It's how I will pay you back for helping me!"

The all-powerful being clapped his hands, "All right then, that's settled. There are three worlds that need a little push in the right direction because of some crazy people who want to slaughter or punish whole races because they feel like it. And, just so you don't die, after little miss wanna-be here figures out what world it is, I'll give you some information. Don't worry about how long you stay in those worlds, you won't age and time will pass extremely slow in Amestris, it would only be about two days that you are missing. And remember, if you die in one of those worlds, you will be _dead_!"

With a wave of the hand the gate opened behind the two blonde alchemists dragging them inside.

 **There we go. Just broke my writing record. Hope that wasn't too predictable. Random comment, I wrote this while listening to RWBY's character theme songs.**


	7. Chapter 7 Questions and No Answers

**I'm Bach! (I'm back. Bad music pun! XP) Hope you enjoyed. I'm been binge-writing if that's even a thing. Instead of doing my homework no less. Anyway, I finally got around to watching Conquerer of Shamballa and I wanted to add (if you haven't already guessed) that all of that is not in this FanFiction.**

 **Oh and I still need a name for those black terrifying creatures that I filled in with 'Derp'! Please help. Oh and brace yourself for repetition of the word 'black.'**

 **Disclaimer: Seriously. Not. Mine. End. Of. Story.**

~3rd Person POV

This was the fourth day Al spent at Kikki and Ren's house. Alphonse found that he wasn't very good at fighting as he used to be, and the only thing he could do was make food, ask questions, read, and lose every sparring match he had with the girls. Luckily, they had quite the supply of alchemy books to make him feel better. But he was fed up with waiting for Teja to finish her other 'objective' or whatever it was. So what else to do except take a walk?

 _Bad idea._ Al groaned as he was cornered by about eighteen Derps. They all started crowding around him, leaving no escape for him. "CRAP!" Alphonse decided to yell in frustration hoping to get someone, anyone's attention.

Unfortunately nobody seemed to be around the outskirts of town as per usual. The black monstrosities closed in for the kill, it's many heads seeping outward face in a silent scream, crying what looked like blood. Right as they were about to close in for the kill, the blonde alchemist ducked down avoiding them narrowly, some of the black goop it was dripping got on his face and it felt like fire from hell.

Static electricity crackled as a transmutation circle, never-before seen, appeared underneath the Derps with a sick purple color like the one that shows up when an alchemist tries to bring back the dead. The midnight-colored beasts from the gate were sucked in like a black hole. Alphonse looked around desperately for the alchemist that did the transmutation. He whipped around to see Ren and Kikki sprinting towards him. _Oh no! What did they pay for that transmutation?!_ Al's face must have looked terrified because the two girls looked scared.

"What happened?!" Kikki demanded.

"Well, I went for a walk and then all of a sudden these Derps surrounded me at once. Oh and thanks for saving me with that transmutation!" Al said exasperated.

"What do you mean? We thought you did that!" Ren flinched in realization, "Then who did it?!" They all turned around saw it.

A body curled up on the ground.

With familiar golden hair, two missing limbs, and glass sticking out of him like he was in a car accident.

"BROTHER!" Alphonse screamed in horror and delight as he got up to run to the other Elric's side. He shook him as hard as possible for what seemed like eternity, not noticing Ren and Kikki's presence behind him, "Come on brother! WAKE UP!" In the back of his mind a nagging thought got louder and louder. _What if he's dead?!_ Al finally realized he could take Ed's pulse, a thing he got out of the habit of doing since it used to be pointless in his metal body.

There was a weak pulse, but steadily getting stronger by the second. As soon as the younger Elric's fingers left Edward's neck, confused golden orbs made an appearance. They widened in recognition of his brother in the flesh.

"ALPHONSE!" The Fullmetal Alchemist shout-whispered and almost cried, launching forward and hugging him like it was life or death. Ed's mind finally caught up with him and he clutched his head and started shaking.

"Brother, what's wrong?" Alphonse said, trying to soothe the State Alchemist.

Ed whispered ominously, "Never again..." then his eyes widened once more, this time yelling, "WHERE IS SHE! WHY ISN'T SHE HERE! THIS ISN'T EQUIVALENT!" Before promptly fainting.

"We should get him back to the house and treat his wounds. We don't have a phone, but I think you should call Winry, Al," Kikki said softly before picking the small State Alchemist bridal style.

As they walked back to the house, Alphonse couldn't help but wonder who he was screaming about. And what was not equivalent...

 **This is really short (like Edward) and the shortest for this story, but I guess it's better to update in less time with less work than more time and only a few minutes longer if reading. That is if anyone actually likes this story. Xd**


End file.
